


Young Justice SOUL ep1

by MariaCassie



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaCassie/pseuds/MariaCassie
Summary: About a girl who has to fight with her new identity, save her brother from the villains, and her dad from the heroes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> She will eventually meet the Team. Be patient.
> 
> Please give any constructive criticism or thoughts in the comments.

Kaera checked the pot of steaming vegetables. Frozen succotash mush. At least it isn’t burnt. She pulled the pot off the stove and set it in the sink to cool.  
She peeked in oven. A wave of hot steam warm her face. The pie was not wuite done. She shut the oven, turned it off and grabbed a timer off the counter. She strode over to the couch with the timer in hand. She sunk down onto it and set the timer for three or four minutes. She glanced at the clock over the hallway door. 6:45. Her father would be home any minute.

The house was quiet. Kaera surveyed the room, all the precious wreckage that was theirs.  
The raggedy furniture was strewned with laundry in the process of folding itself. Her father’s old cherry desk was pushed up against the wall under the large window looking out into the yard. It was a volcano of papers, pens, envelopes, and moldy books. Kaera smiled at the mess. Her father was the editor of The End of The Paper, a literary journal that professed a large variety of crazy stories about anything and everything. He always appreciated the messiness of his home desk compared to the cold neatness of the office.

A picture frame was lying on its face on top of a tall pile of papers on the ground next to his chair.  
Kaera put the timer on the arm of the couch and stood. She picked up the frame and turned it aright.  
It was a familiar scene she and her father both loved. Two pictured cropped together. The top one was her father’s wedding picture. Him in a black and white tuxedo and a younger version of the woman she remembered in a lacy pale violet dress, hanging on to her father’s arm with lilies in her other hand. They were both smiling like maniacs. One of the happiest days of their lives.  
The second was of her, her father, and her brother Jack standing around the Lincoln statue at Gettysburg. Kaera grinned at the sight of Jack giving Lincoln ‘bunny ears’.  
It was a bitter sweet memory. Their first outing in months after her mother’s death and only a few weeks before Jack’s disappearance.  
Kaera gently replaced the frame the right way up on the desk and tried not to think about it too hard.  
But in a quiet house, memories are hard to avoid.

It was July 4rth, 5 years ago. Kaera was only 9 then, and Jack was 11 just the Monday before. They were at a block party at the community park in West Gotham. It was hot, but the steady breeze allowed the neighbor children to orchestrate a blockwide game of hide-and-seek.  
It had been Jack’s turn to be seeker, and Kaera was so proud of her hiding spot. Under the deck of Mrs. Jey’s house. It had seemed like he was taking forever to find her. Her watch said it had only been fifteen minutes. Thirty minutes. An hour. Kaera had quickly become tired of whispering stories to the crickets, but she waited. Until her father started calling them for dinner.  
Jack had never found her and they never found Jack.

Kaera jumped when she heard both the timer go off and the familiar key turn in the lock. She turned off the timer and greeted her father as he came in.  
He took off his thick winter jacket and hat and hung them on the rack on the wall near the door. He smiled at Kaera. “Good morning, sunny.” He was a tall bear-like man with stern face that was only relaxed at home.  
“Mornin’, Dad.” Her father ruffled her short dark brown curls.  
Her father sat down at the table and brought a thick sheath of paper out of his briefcase and began reading. “How was school?”  
Kaera checked the oven again and to her satisfaction, the pie was done. She threw hot pad onto the table and grabbed some oven mitts. “It was good. Boring. Snobby girls.”  
Her father snorted behind his papers. “Sure. Where? In your closet?” Kaera was homeschooled, and had been since Jack disappeared.  
“No silly. Under my bed. They kept whispering about my hair being too curly and that I write in sparkly blue pen. Their geniuses, all of them.” Kaera dumped the vegetable mush into a bowl and found a spoon, and she put those on the table.  
Her father chuckled. Kaera put on the oven mitts and brought the steaming hot pie out of the oven and placed it on the table, and kicked the oven shut. Her father laid aside his papers and inspected the pie. “Mmm. Smells good. Should I guess?”  
“Nope,” she said, taking the pie server out of a drawer and cutting the pie into pieces, “This is a chicken pot pie from the internet.”  
Her father laughed. “Thank the internet!”

Kaera sat down. “We should probably wait for it to cool, unless you want third-degree burns on your tongue.”  
Her father tapped his forehead, his eyes in the distance. “Hmm. I might take it, but I do kind of want to eat solid food this week.”  
There was a knock. Their eyes fixed on the front door.

They never got visitors. At least, unscheduled visitors.  
Kaera’s father stood and went to the door. He looked through the spyhole in the door. He sighed, his hand resting on the handle.  
“Open up, Mr. Avaris!” growled the man on the porch.  
Her father pulled the door open and stood aside. Two men walked into their living room. Men that Kaera would never had thought she would ever meet. Men she had only seen in the news and posters, posters that happened to be on her bedroom wall.

Batman and the Flash stood the middle of the living room in the light of the setting sun through the open door. Kaera’s father closed it. “What can I do for you?” Her father sounded like he already knew.  
Batman stepped forward and handed a single sheet of paper to her father. “You are under arrest for intergalactic crimes against the Shevellian people and their neighboring moons and starting the revolution of Prison 9KP. Come quietly. You know your rights.”  
“Yeah,” Flash chipped in.  
Kaera’s father barely glanced at the paper in his hand before he crumpled it up. An ugly expression sparked on his face, and then it was gone. It was replaced by a look of resignation. “I will comply.”  
“Wait!” Kaera tried to comprehend what was happening. Her father was being arrested? For intergalactic crimes? What? “There must be some mistake. My father is no criminal. He’s never been out of America, much less off the planet to commit crimes against an alien people.”  
“There’s no mistake. Your father is not the person he says he is,” said Flash.  
Kaera looked to her father for reassurance. This had to be a trick. Her father didn’t look at her. His eyes were borrowing into the ground. He turned his back on the superheroes, with his hands behind his back. Flash was a blur, and suddenly there were metal handcuffs with blinking red lights on the wrists of her father.

“No!” Kaera dived for the handcuffs. “There’s some mistake. You can’t take my father away!”  
She felt a hard hand on her shoulder. “Step aside, girl.” Batman. Her idol. Taking her father away. The world must be falling apart.  
“Wait.” Her father turned toward her. “Can I have a word with her?”  
Batman removed his hand from Kaera’s shoulder and nodded.  
“Why are these men here? Is this true? They’re taking you away?” They couldn’t.  
Her father spoke quietly and quickly. “These men will tell you everything. It’s ok. Go with them. Do what they say. I’m sorry this was the way you should know your heritage. But I should’ve seen it coming.” He smiled sadly.

“Ok, we’re on a timetable. Gotta go.” Flash thrust his thumb to the door.  
Flash took her father by the shoulder and led him out the door.  
Batman and Kaera were alone in the quiet house.  
“How’s this possible?” She could believe any of this, and yet her eyes said it was true.  
Batman’s face was unreadable. “Come with me.”


	2. Chapter 2

"Why? Where are you taking me?" Kaera didn't move. Batman stood at the door and scowled at her.   
"We're not going to hurt you. We just have questions. There's no point refusing, you're required to come."  
Kaera couldn't take it. "No! I don't know about any of this. Get out of my house!!!" She turned on her heel and dashed down the hall. She snapped her door closed behind her.  
She heard a long sigh and footsetps down the hall. Kaera quickly locked the door and heaved her desk in front of the door. She stood, breathing hard, trying to think of what to do. There was a loud knock. Batman's garve voice came slightly muffled by the thick wooden door. "Come out. You have to come with us. I have a warrant if you don't believe me."  
Kaera didn't need to see any warrant. Her eyes darted around her tidy room. She grabbed her backpack, stuffed in her notebook, pens, and a book, and extra sweatshirt. "Open up! I don't to break down this door!" Batman sounded like he had better things to do than question a stubborn teenager. But Kaera was already out the window and onto the thick limbs of the white birch next to the house. She scrambled down the tree. She heard a bang that startled her ungracefully down the last few feet of the tree. She hit the ground and lost her breath. She saw a blurry black face poke out of the window above. She jumped to her feet and started running down the green backyard. She didn't see Batman launch from the window and throw a Batarang. But it was too late, she leaped onto the trampoline in the corner of the yard and vaulted over the white-washed wooden fence.   
Kaera's feet slapped hard against the dirty concrete of the back road between back yards. She kept running until she found her old hiding place. Mrs. Jey's porch. She squeezed under the wooden boards. She cringed at the over-abundance of cobwebs and shooed away the fat family of mice. She took a few deep breathes, while trying to be silent. And she waited. And thought.   
Kaera's thoughts rolled over the things that had just happened. She couldn't believe it. It couldn't have happened. She was just a silly teenageer hiding under a porch because her fathered had yelled at her, like the scaredy-cat she was.


End file.
